She Craves Subjugation
by lokilover24
Summary: 24 year old Willow Song is spending a lonely, stormy night watching the "Loki Surprises Comic Con Goers" video...when suddenly, the god of mischief himself appears in her room! Why is he there? Well...to claim what is HIS of course. Passion ensues…SMUTTY; NSFW; FIRST TIME (PLEASE READ INSIDE FOR MORE WARNINGS)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEAS READ!)****: Alright…so my dear readers, this is my first story I've ever written that contains major sexual themes in it. I normally am not comfortable writing about the details of intimacy between two people, but I have a new obsession with Hiddleston/ Loki and I can't get this story out of my head! Therefore…this is pretty much my personal detox lol. So please, be flexible with me as I am writing all of this based off of knowledge I obtained from various sources over the years, and not personal experience. **

**To say that I am in love with 3 Loki /Tom Hiddleston 3 is a ridiculous understatement; my depth of intrigue with a character/actor has not been this strong since Phantom of the Opera. I mean I have had my other loves and fascinations, all extremely strong; but this newest one grew on me ever since Avengers came out, and one day a few months ago, it just hit me so hard I had no idea what to do with myself…how to FULLY express myself. Honestly, some things can just never be explained. In order to keep myself from going mad from the unorganized jargon racing through own fantasies, I wrote this story so I could satisfy my mind and calm it down.**

**This fan fic is probably the most honest thing I've ever written as far as describing my personal thought process and feelings regarding my desires through the main character in here. So please…be respectful and gentle with me; I am new at this :) I will gladly accept any constructive criticism you all have to offer, but please, PLEASE do not flame me. **

**In conclusion, after observing Loki many times in the movies and seeing _Thor: Dark World_ recently, I've seen that he can be just as merciful, lifght-hearted, and soft as he can be violent, mischievous, lustful, and dominating. I'm trying to make sure there's a balance in this story; capture both his suave side as well as his domineering side. It's been one of the more challenging stories for me to write, but it's also been a fun and exciting one. **

**Please note that everything which happens in this story is implied as consensual; I am aware that not many people understand, are comfortable with, or approve of certain types of foreplay or violence within sexual relationships. I just wanted to clarify that; ALL of the content in here is the character's personal desires being brought to a life by Loki. Of course, being the sexy, clever god of mischief and mind boggling pleasure that he is, one would assume that Loki knows what he's doing when it comes to the "joys of the flesh."**

**I sincerely hope it comes out well, and hope it can be a creation of mental "eye-candy" and textual satisfaction for my dear readers ;) Enjoy! **

**WARNINGS: Contains rather explicit sex, spanking, Dominant Loki, submissive OFC, etc.**

**DISCLAIMER: Marvel characters; I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story! This is all property of marvel.**

Willow Song kicked her feet with delight as she continued to watch the youtube video, "Loki Takes Comic Con (San Diego 2013). She absolutely LOVED Tom Hiddleston and the fact that he surprised all of the convention goers, it made her love and respect for him reach a new level.

Well, that and the fact that he was just so ridiculously handsome, charismatic and domineering in the way he spoke and moved as his alter ego. Yes, she was a sucker for that type of personality in a male, whether he was a fictional character or a real person.

Willow was a girl who always had a thing for the "villains" and the "bad boys" in the books and movies. Not that she didn't love the good guys as well, considering she was a "good girl" type in many's eyes. A flattering notion really; she was given that title because of her compassionate heart, love of peace, maternal personality, and desire to love unconditionally and reach out to those who needed help.

Despite all of that, buried deep beneath her innocent layers, there was a sensual desire that yearned to be free from its prison. A passionate vibe that had yet to experience a full awakening…one which, she admitted she was rather nervous to set free.

See, Willow had never dated or been in a mutual love before, and was rather old fashioned in her beliefs and yearnings. Not because she was trying to be a "goody-two-shoes," or because she was trying to appear as "holier than thou," but because in her heart, she truly, naturally appreciated her untouched state.

Yet, being 24 and never having "done the deed" gave people a reason to treat her as if she were an alien or as someone who had "amazing self control." But if you were to live inside her mind, you would find that while she desired to wait until marriage, the years of being a single woman had tempted her curiosity to open other doors…ones which introduced her to fetishes and fantasies she never knew she was capable of having. Willow didn't need to be with a man to know they were there, or to know what she liked, it just became a realization as she grew over time.

Many might say she was too sheltered or naive, but it wasn't that; she just never had much curiosity for things that were sexual, and that was the honest truth. Even if Willow never had any physical experience, she'd seen enough of her friends go through the trials and pleasantries of relationships, that she learned from both their success and mistakes. She had been an observer all of her life; someone who really wanted to have a beloved of her own, and would pray to God for her turn.

Alas, the young lady had nothing to do but be patient while moving on with her life; she wasn't someone who could go out there and just force herself to pick some random guy, because she knew herself too well. Her heart had always been in control of what influenced her decisions; and while she knew it wasn't always the wisest thing to rely on, considering that cliche'd saying "follow your heart" could be taken the wrong way, depending on the person, she had been spared every time she refused an opportunity from the men who asked her to be theirs.

Sounds like cowardice right? Well, try asking that to the women those same men pursued after her…they either turned out to be the right ones, or they turned out to be victims of abuse and neglect. Willow's discernment **literally** protected her…

So for now, until it was her time, Willow was content to settle for being with herself, and all the celebrity or fictional men in her life. Which brings us back to her and Tom Hiddleston…or Loki, the god of mischief. He was the current, newest object of her affection.

What was there to say about Loki that many fan girls didn't already know and love about him? He was positively captivating, that was all that could be said; he was the perfect depiction of a character who's comeliness rivaled that of his stereotypical opposites. He was the kind of person who contained a particular look that was its own brand of attraction; and best of all, he was the ultimate image of a cunning, dominant personality.

Willow was a very tall girl…6'2 to be exact; from what others had told her, she was a beautiful woman who commanded attention wherever she went. Long, flowing brown hair that was a balance of curls and waves; chocolate brown eyes that seemed to tell stories as soon as someone became caught in her gaze. Her lips contained a natural pout that made many envious of them, and her smile contained the power to light up a room whenever she used it. She seemed to float whenever she walked, as her figure always portrayed an other worldly elegance that wasn't often seen in the modern times anymore.

To those who knew this young lady, she was their most loyal, kind friend or ally, always wanting nothing more than to be there for them and love on them. To those who were a stranger to Willow, she was either intimidating or enticing, at least that's what she had been told by those who actually spoke to her.

Lately, the woman had been feeling very insecure and left out of the loop with everyone else. She had always been an extremely romantic person, but she'd never really experienced true love. It was for this reason that it was difficult for her at times; she sometimes wondered if maybe she was just…undesirable.

Being one of the few of tall women in her state, Willow felt like she towered over everyone. There were times when she was treated, albeit with great affection, as one containing both a maternal AND assertive persona when it came to the ones she loved, family or friends. Yes, she had her moments where she could be extremely protective when the situation called for it….but it seemed that she was ALWAYS in that spot, being the protector, being the surrogate mother; but there comes a time when those with such a given title become weary of being in that repetitive position.

If one were to look at the roots of Willow's personality, they'd find that she wanted nothing more than to feel fragile, to be breakable for once. She wanted to have someone she could look up to, both literally and figuratively speaking. That was another reason she loved to dress in apparel that was very effeminate and flowy; it made her feel regal, elegant, and made her appear smaller than she really was. Her depravity of romance, caused her inner hunger to grow and grow until she became impatient with the mere "puppy love" aspect of a relationship. Oh yes…she was at a point now where she desired to submit to someone who wasn't a parent or an elder…deep down, she longed for that next, _special_ level of submission.

When one can't have what they want, they settle for their minds' fantasies and imaginations.

Willow continued to laughed with girlish enthusiasm as _Loki_, walked around the comic con stage and proceeded to deliver a brilliant, improvised speech to his adoring fans in the crowd.

_"Claim loyalty, to me; and I will give you what you need."_

She couldn't contain the intense plethora of amusement, joy, and absolute pleasure all throughout watching this video, especially when _Loki_ commanded everyone to say his name. She adored how in depth this man was with his character, and how his audience was so eager to obey him whenever he spoke a word. The starry-eyed girl was writhing in sweet agony on her bed, not knowing what to do with herself, as this was probably the closest she had ever come to climaxing from the mere sound of a man's voice.

Since Willow was a virgin, it was an incredibly fierce feeling. Her cheeks were aflame to the point of pain, and her heart was beating so fast that she was actually afraid it was going to rip through her chest. The only thing she could do, was lay there, laugh, squeal, and let the waves of strange bliss tear through her body.

"Looks like Loki got his wish to be both adored and revered." She mused out loud to herself after the video had ended. _I'm definitely going to be creating a ringtone out of his voice so that I can hear it whenever I receive a text or call!_

Inspired, she began to look up sound clips of the actor's silky, baritone voice; after downloading all the ones she could find, the tall girl decided to watch the comic con video again, as her obsession and racing blood hadn't felt satisfied enough to finish just yet.

A clap of thunder sounded in the atmosphere, causing the unsuspecting girl to jump as lightning lit up her room. She giggled and clapped excitedly as she absolutely loved storms! _ How perfect for this moment!_

The flashes of the storm seemed perpetual as she watched the video clip over and over again; at one point, when the screen had gone black during the beginning of Loki's entrance, Willow's room was once again filled with the electric light.

She bit back a screech as her eyes were unintentionally looking in the direction of her windows, when _it_ happened…a face flashed before her…one she knew very well. That fiendish smile penetrated her heart, causing the startled woman to fall back on her bed in shock.

"There's no way…" Willow whispered nervously to herself, not sure what to do next.

As soon as the darkness returned, the young lady bolted towards the window in the dark and swung it open, looking around fervently as the storm raged on. The only thing that could be seen were the dancing silhouettes of all the trees, plants, and objects that were being forced to bend against their will as the wind howled around them.

_Nothing there…_she thought, feeling kind of disappointed despite her freaked out state.

"By Asgard, Willow, get a hold of yourself you delusional, unrealistic idiot!" She scolded herself while slapping her face with her palm. "You didn't really see him, you've just been obsessing lately, so now you're seeing things…yeah, that's it…you're seeing things." She walked back over to her bed and flopped down upon it, ready to eclipse her disappointment with more of _Loki_ _time_.

There was a creak in the dark after the video finished, and the alarmed girl whipped her head around to see where it was coming from. Even though she couldn't see anything, she felt a strange sense of foreboding when peering in the pitch-black room. She could've easily turned on the light, but she didn't want to…somehow, the thrill of not being able to see what the source of that noise was, enabled the mystery to grow and shroud around her being, making her shiver involuntarily.

"There's nothing there Willow…there's. nothing. there…" She assured herself with trepidation, a part of her wishing she was wrong as she hit the 'play' button again.

"Humanity…look how far you've fallen!" Willow gasped as a voice quoted these exact words in perfect synchronization with Loki on the video.

_No…no I'm hearing things, I have to be! Maybe I just turned up the volume by accident and that gave it a surround sound effect? _

"Obsessing over your mortal reveries for hours!"

That was wrong…those weren't the same words Loki was supposed to say next…

"Hiding in your chambers in the dark…like beasts!"

The lightning flashed in time with the one on the video; a piercing scream erupted throughout the room as a physical form blinked in front of the terrified girl.

She fell off the bed, the video forgotten, as she beheld the _god of mischief_ himself, sitting in her rocking chair at the far end of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow's breathing came out in short, fast spurts as she fumbled in the dark for the light switch, desperate to chase away the blackness of night for once her my life.

When she finally found it, her fingers hastily switched it on before grabbing the bed to help her shakily stand to her feet.

The brunette's eyes widened when the dark, handsome figure in front of her did not disappear…this man, this brilliant actor, Loki, was sitting in her room! There was a smug, mischievous grin across his face which seemed to make his appeal even harder to resist as he took in her quavering state. This duplicate Loki was holding the same scepter that was seen in the movies, and wore the exact gold and green garb his character did, giving him a more imposing presence.

"I assume no further presentation is necessary?" He queried silkily, slowly standing up from his seat.

Willow forgot how to breathe as she took in the towering height of this man! He was much taller than her by at least 6 inches!

_But that can't be right…Hiddleston is supposed to be 6'2, exactly the same as my height! So how can this person look exactly identical to him?!_

"N-No…but…but you can't be real…the Loki I know is still rather tall…b-but he's shorter than-than you are." The shocked girl knew she should've been screaming because there was a stranger in her house, but she couldn't…she was too intrigued with this seeming döppleganger.

He held his head up with a sovereign air of pride at the young lady's words, gluing her in place as he drew nearer and nearer. "Clearly, you know nothing of me then, you simpering female. But I know all about you…oh yes, I do."

Willow's legs were turning to jelly as the man walked towards her, the ripples of his quiet laughter surrounding her frame like a dark veil. She could not move…she could not breathe properly…she could only gawk in both awe and terror.

"You can't be Loki…it's not possible. He's only a fictional creation…" She stammered out pathetically, hoping he'd answer her unasked question.

"I AM the real prince of Asgard child! I am NOT a concoction of mortal minds!" He snapped sternly, the smile dropping from his face as he stamped his scepter against the floor, causing a bright blue shockwave to erupt in the room. Willow frantically pushed herself against the wall, whimpering as he drew nearer to her side, too overwhelmed for her brain to register a proper reaction.

"Y-You're real…you're real! How is that—how can that be possible—just…WHAT?!"

Loki's hand reached up to caress the beautiful girl's face as he reached her at last.

At first, Willow flinched at his touch, closing her eyes in fear of his actions. But the soothing stroke of his cold fingers caused her to slightly calm down, and she found herself enjoying the feeling as she was unused to it.

"I am real and this is my true form." The man breathed, bringing his face directly in front of hers.

"B-But…what about him?"

Loki did not even turn his head at the girl's gesture to the lap top. "I am the same."

Confusion flowed through the brunette at this confession, and slowly felt the strength in her being return as she mustered up the courage to say, "You're not supposed to exist…at least not this form of you should. I mean…I know that there are many who still worship you as a god, but the Loki from the movies? He's an alleged fable created for the entertainment of people! You must be a fake, there is just NO way!"

A dangerous flash sliced through the intruder's emerald eyes, at the incredulity voiced in Willow's statement.

For a second, she was about to collapse to her knees in order to appease any fire she might have accidentally started. Nevertheless, Loki's eyes seemed to soften just a bit at her fear as he played with a strand of her hair. "I arrived in Midgard some years ago, put on a guise of a mere mortal, and lessened my true stature so that I would not intimidate the other beings of this realm."

The trembling girl was transfixed at his words, completely hypnotized by his pale facade. "Then…you…you…does Tom Hiddleston even exist?"

He smirked at her countenance as she held onto the wall for support. "Nay, _Tom Hiddleston_ is my, how do the earthlings call it? Ah yes, _stage name_. I am Loki of Asgard, that is my name of origin."

Willow's eyes widened as her knees finally gave out; she crumbled to the floor and hastily crawled away from his grasp, not believing that this was true. "Oh my gods…then…then that means that you were pretending to be him this whole time?! And everyone thinks that Loki is really Tom, a beautiful actor? But it's the OTHER way around?!"

The immortal's eyebrow shot up in amusement at her words. "You are correct my dear…"

The young lady stopped moving upon hearing the confirmation, and her panic began to diminish as it fully dawned on her, that her unrealistic heart's desire was standing right there...very much alive…and very, very real. She pulled herself up to the rocking chair and tried to compose her rapidly beating heart, while taking the time to study the attractive being in front of her.

"Why are you here?"

"Is it not obvious?" Loki asked in what seemed to be a playful manner as he walked towards the girl again.

Willow's breath hitched in her throat, as she felt warmth spread throughout her body at the smooth rumble of his voice. She began to pinch myself repeatedly, thinking she'd wake up any minute…any minute now.

"Is this how you appear before me, you bleating daughter of Midgard?" The frozen girl's reverie was broken as he slammed his hands on the armrests either side of her, providing a secure trap so that she could not escape. Willow jumped and paled even more at his growl of a question; her terror beginning to mingle with her growing, undulating desire to please him…to be with him, even though she barely knew him.

"Forgive me…my lord." The blushing girl apologized at last, giving in to her inner submissive and surrendering to his mercy. She hastily bowed her head in respect and obedience, not wanting to risk his anger, even if it was unnaturally sexy.

"That is much better." That menacing smile could be heard in the god's voice as he took his hands away, freeing the young beauty from being trapped in his closeness.

"I know you, Willow Song of Silhouette Haven. I know your thoughts…your dreams…your insecurities…your hopes and your fears…I know you…and I know of your desires. These passions, you feel yourself unworthy of and incapable of receiving…"

His captive trembled as he spoke, still not daring to look up as she watched his feet circle around her. _ Why me? Out of all the women to whom he could've revealed himself? How did I get this lucky?_

"I know of these conflicting notions you struggle with on a periodic cycle…and I recognize the vacillations which incessantly plague you. Though I am not mortal, I know what it is like to feel different amongst your kind."

Willow's breathing grew heavier, as Loki's feet stopped in front of her vision at the conclusion of his little speech. "I know what you covet…"

She jerked as his voice was suddenly in her ear; "And here you are…your ears yearn for untold stories."

His hand took her chin, lifting her face so that it met his smoldering gaze, "your eyes crave unseen sights!"

He leaned in to rest his chin on the maiden's head, his hot, sultry breath breaking against her temple. "Your imaginations ache and hunger…"

Willow's body began to grow limp at the god's low, rich statements, as he held her up in his arms. One hand began to travel down her side, while the other one kept the weakened girl from falling out of his hold.

Not used to these caresses, the inexperienced girl couldn't help but protest weakly; "M..my Lord-"

"Shhh…kneel!" He commanded firmly; all he had to do was say it, and she was his. The girl wilted to the floor, doing all within her power to not crumble apart at the fact that this was happening…right at that moment…it. was. reality.

Loki was not intending to make Willow pleasure him in this form…no…he merely wanted her to realize that she was his, and that regardless of the reasons for his requests, she was still to obey him. After all, it was what she wanted…

Her moan was unmistakable as Loki grabbed fistfuls of her hair in a manner that was not too harsh, but still tugged at her scalp, all the while circling the brunette again, trying to make her feel vulnerable. It was…not something she was used to; and yet she found it…delicious.

"Do not dare to take me for a fool…do not think you can lie to me…you who are weak and quivering with concupiscent stirrings at the very sonancy of my voice. Do not doubt the truth of MY very words; the same ones you seem to favor from that film: _it is the unspoken truth of humanity, that you _**_crave_**_ subjugation…" _

The fire in Willow's body became hotter, causing her to feel bold enough to finally look into Loki's piercing eyes and respond for the first time without fear since he had arrived there. "You're right…I do crave it…I crave subjugation more than I care to admit…my lord."

The god's knowing, devious smile slowly spread across his face at her assertion, as he looked down upon the kneeling girl. He slowly knelt closer to her, but still so that she was lower than him. "Do you see? Is not this better? To admit your protected secrets, rather than enshroud them in fear and lingering, adolescent innocence which builds a tempest inside of you?"

The breathless girl nodded, sighing in pleasure and frustration as his hand resumed its travel over her hips. Never in her life, had the delicate mortal been more wanting of a man's touch; and here she was now, being prepared to receive pleasure from a god!

"Was it not you who called out for me in the midst of your nightly fantasies?"

Willow exhaled sharply as Loki's other hand found her hair, yanking it tightly so that her head was lifted at a pointed angle, giving her the luxury of seeing his beautiful face again. She refused to say anything, thinking it would be pointless as her body was obviously giving away that answer. The grip became tighter as the dominant king pulled her head back, and leaned his face closer to her porcelain one, trailing his lips over the white, exposed throat like some carnal vampire wanting to taste her blood.

"Are you so willing to be my prey little girl? Are you going to submit to me?"

This question was asked against Willow's throat as Loki continued to kiss her. She gasped at the fluttery feeling; "Yes…Yes! Yes my king…I will submit, I will! I will do as you command…I will always kneel."

"Good girl." He purred before releasing her hair, stroking it and taking her hand, making her stand as he got to his feet.

"Such beauty, such grace," he murmured while examining the beautiful human, almost as if he was seeing her for the first time. "Your comeliness rivals that of the women in Asgard; one might mistaken you for a goddess. Ah yes, enchantress…you are mine now, do you understand? My own goddess to do with what I wish. Oh, how you marvel me with your allure…every thought that has crossed the bridge of your mind contains sentiments of the most languishing nature, that it was enough to call out to me and draw my attentions to your being. You intrigue me with your ravenousness to be loved, to be wanted…to be subdued, to be…_broken…_that is what you want, is it not?"

Willow shuddered as Loki drew her into the inviting warmth of his arms; she could not stop quivering with pulsating desire against him as both his arms rubbed up and down her back, each time getting lower and lower.

"You, the strong but sensitive one, who has always overpowered others with your towering solstice; you long to feel fragile for once, to be treated as a delicate flower, made to submit whether it is through simple games or reality's treasures…you, who once in your grief proclaimed yourself _untouchable_, believing you are not beauteous enough to be wanted by others. Ah, how thirsty your body must be for simple release…and out of all the beings in this world, you decided you wanted it from me, a god; one whom you thought merely to be a fictional aspect of creative minds."

"Not by you alone Loki…" she rebutted, watching him closely as his steely gaze penetrated her at her boldness to use his name. "Do NOT address me so informally unless I give you leave! Do you understand me?!" He hissed sternly, shaking the girl roughly in his hands.

Willow whimpered at his actions, not expecting him to react in such a way, but made sure to compose herself since she agreed to fully submit to him. Even if this was her first time, Willow knew what being a submissive implied, and it seemed that Loki could read her thoughts.

Although she was extremely nervous, it also fueled her adrenaline and excitement; Willow's heart was beating with anticipation…it was her favorite feeling in any given situation. As long as Loki did not try to take advantage of her dislikes, she knew her fears would diminish with the time they would spend together, and she would learn to trust him.

"Forgive me…my king…" She atoned, trying not to let him see her smile as she bowed her head in humility. Oh yes…it did not matter that she was uneducated in the art of intimacy; she was thoroughly enjoying every improvised moment as it came.

Loki massaged the areas of Willow's shoulders where he had shaken her; she had not realized how strong this self-proclaimed king was, and could already feel bruises developing on her porcelain skin despite his soothing touch. He pulled her into his embrace once more, eclipsing his rather violent reaction with his gentle petting.

"You are forgiven my dear, but you would do well to remember that I do not tolerate any defiance or disobedience from my subjects. I can tell that you are more than willing to do anything to please me, which makes me very happy indeed. I shall help you understand the rules as our night progresses, my pet; if you succeed, you will find the rewards to be most…_pleasurable_." He purred into her ear, causing shivers to crawl up her spine. "However, should you break these rules, I will be sure to punish you. Do you understand me?"

Beads of sweat appeared on Willow's face at those words, and she was hoping against all hope that Loki could read her thoughts.

"It appears I have a lot to teach you about the true meaning of _submitting_ to me. But no matter…we shall remedy that in a few moment's time."

Willow's heart jumped at that promise…she wanted so badly to speak, but figured that might be unwise in Loki's strict presence. She proceeded to look up at him, using her compelling eyes to try and communicate with him. He stared blankly at her for a few minutes, before snickering at the attempt to dazzle him with her womanly wiles.

"You may speak now maiden. I am curious to hear you finish your thoughts on the subject of your desires."

Willow nodded her head, smiling lightly at the handsome god as his arms remained around her frame. "Thank you my lord. Well, I must confess that I _never_ thought in a million years that this…that you and I would even be a possibility. That you were even real! And yet here you are…I will be honest with you, my original intent was to keep my fantasies and wanting to myself; aside from the times when I gave into my own flesh for self-pleasure, I was hoping to save myself for my future husband."

Loki's expression seemed to portray surprise at first, but then his eyes quickly darkened at her words. He knew what the girl wanted, and he was not a hesitant volunteer in the least. However, even though they did not know each other, the idea of Willow waiting for anyone other than him caused his blood to boil with possessive intensity. Yet, while there was a huge part of Loki that was tempted to force the bewitching woman into binding herself to him both body and soul, he did not want to make her do anything that would make her uncomfortable. No…he wanted her willingness to succumb to do him. It was one thing to force an entire crowd into submission in general; but for one with whom he wished to share his bed, it had to be consensual. Then the real fun would begin….then he could truly test her limits.

"Are you rejecting my advances?" He finally asked gently, his tone momentarily dropping the authoritative tone.

Willow shook her head, as there was no way in the world she could surpass this opportunity…_God _f_orgive me, I cannot help myself._ "No, my lord, I am not…even if I wanted to, I don't believe I could ever say _no_ to you."

Loki's eyes lit up with victory at her words, followed by a knowing grin which indicated he had already guessed that answer. He chuckled quietly before sauntering over to Willow's king-sized bed that was in the middle of her ethereal room. "That is right…your honesty becomes you pretty one." He sat down and regarded her cooly.

Willow remained standing where he had left her, letting his eyes scan over her entire body as though she were an item to be purchased. She was secretly glad that she was wearing her "elegant lingerie," as she called it; her garb was a rose-red, floor length, empire-waist styled night gown which was mostly made of chiffon. She always had a love for any style of clothing that resembled a gothic or victorian fashion; especially her current apparel, since it was extremely billowy, enhancing her beauty with the teasing, flowy movement of the fabric.

Loki could not help but be fascinated with her exotic appearance; she really did not seem to be of this world or its time. He had quickly discovered in the process of reading her mind, that she was a being who often wished she lived in a different time and place…especially the fantasy realms her mind had created, which were deemed _illogical_ in her world. He was almost tempted to take her back with him to Asgard.

"I can read your thoughts…" Loki whispered, causing the girl to let out a sound that was a cross between a moan and a sigh. It sounded very beautiful, very musical to his ears; it made him wonder if she contained a gift for serenading others with her voice.

"I know what you are feeling Willow…I have seen what you crave in the midst of your mind's passion, even though no man has ever _known _you before. I know what you will welcome, what you will submit to, and what you genuinely fear. I can see every flicker of emotion in your animated eyes and visage; I can hear the ecstasy within every breath you take in my presence; the racing of your blood resonating from your being, and I can feel every bit of its lustful waves."

Willow clenched her fists while trying to keep herself under control…this man was not even touching her, and already, she was feeling a dampness spread throughout her nether regions at the velvet timbre of his voice..

Loki grinned at her body's response, pleased that the girl was already trying to show restraint even though he had not given her an express command to do so. _Oh…it is going to be fun to teach this delightful little earthling._

"Since it is clear that you are untouched, my dear, I am going to be slow with you tonight. Your mind has already shown me your limitations, and so I shall treat you accordingly. You will blossom under my touch darling; your body will learn to open to me…to _obey_ me. This I promise you, your first time will forever be imprinted in your memory, and burned within your flesh. I will show you what it means to be desired…for you are mine now my pet; you…belong…to me!"

"Only yours…" Willow breathed as a feverish haze, brought on by her arousal, veiled her widened eyes at the possessiveness of Loki's promise. She could not believe that this was happening…she knew there was no going back now…she knew she would do anything he asked of her.

"Come here to me." Loki commanded smoothly, raising his arm so that she would be able to take it. Willow made her way to him without hesitation, her graceful steps creating movements akin to that of a ballerina in front of the smoldering god's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 ****darlings! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed so far :) I edited a few mistakes I made here and there in the other chapters, so thank you for drawing some of those to my attention. I would like to address the situation concerning both Loki's and Willow's height; I am aware that Loki's height is taller than Hiddleston's in real life, but I did that on purpose and for my own personal satisfaction. It may seem a little far fetched, but I only did that so that my character, who is 6'2 like I am, could enjoy the feeling of being the smaller one for once. Just so we're clear on that guys.**

**This chapter contains consensual/sexual spanking in it, so please do not read it if you do not like it. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! if anyone has any ideas or suggestions that could help make this story even sexier, please feel free to send me your thoughts :D Mwah!**

When she reached him, Loki made her sit in his lap, deciding he would start the whole process at a very leisurely pace so that the delicate virgin would not be fearful to the point of pulling back and changing her mind. He desired that her wishes for pleasure would grow as the night progressed, until they became so intense that she would be begging for him to do as he pleased with her. Loki was a patient god after all, and this jewel of Midgard, this goddess of earth, would be well worth the wait.

"Listen to me carefully maiden, for you will want to remember this." He began while laying one hand on her neck, caressing it gently, while his other began to trace down her arms, creating gooseflesh in their path. "For the sake of your safety and my knowledge, there will be a safe word tonight. Even though I can read your thoughts, in the midst of passion, mind often finds itself in a sort of fog amidst the pleasure, and I do not want to risk pushing you past your limits."

Willow nodded in understanding, already knowing all about "safe words" from what she had read on the internet and in the books she privately kept.

"We'll keep the words simple; if you need to warn me that it is starting to become too much and I need to slow down, then the word is blue. If you need me to stop, the word is red. Other than that, I will assume that anything and everything I do to you is allowed, so do NOT forget them if you need them Willow. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." She replied meekly, grateful that he was making sure she was aware of the importance of the comfort zones.

As she sat in his strong lap, Willow began to caress Loki's face, enchanted with the beauty of it. Her scent was intoxicating, and it took all of the Asgardian's inner strength to not close his eyes and surrender to her soft touch. "Patience, my sweet." He spoke softly while grabbing her hands and moving them away, causing the girl to whine.

Willow wanted to trace every line of his handsome face, and explore every detail of his smooth skin with her lips.

"I want to kiss you…so badly." She confessed, ignoring Loki's actions and bringing her hands back up to resume their stroking motions.

He tried not to display adoration at her persistence, while grasping her hands in his hold once again; "You will wait fair one…remember who is head over you."

The increasing speed of her blood's tempo, sparked a fire within Willow's being. This was her moment…she wanted to push him, to tease him, to test him…she wanted to be naughty, she wanted to goad him. It was now or never…she wanted him to make good on that earlier threat to punish her should she openly disobey him.

Giving Loki a wry smile, she proceeded to boldly wrap her arms around his neck and lean close to him so that her lips were by his ear. "You may be the head my Lord…but the woman is the neck, and she can turn the head anyway she wants to." She used her velvet voice when saying this, knowing the effect it would have over Loki.

Her friends and family used to joke with Willow, that they could tell whenever she was flirting with someone, because she would manipulate her eyes and smile in a way that would astonish the men, and add the use of her intoxicating "reader voice" to lure them in. Being a musician had its advantages, and the ability to change the quality of her voice was one of her specialties.

Loki's eyes widened at her defiant response, impressed with her clever metaphor, though he would never let her know that. "You would dare to disobey your master?" He questioned, a dangerous undertone in his voice despite the arousing softness within its speech.

Willow tried to suppress the shudder that rippled through her at the warning in his tone. "I don't know Loki, do I _dare_?" She replied haughtily, perfectly imitating his british accent while proceeding to pet his black hair as if he were an animal.

Loki's expression took on a severe one, partially offended at her blatant refusal to follow one of his earlier commands, although there was a part of him that found it endearing as well. But he could tell that she was trying to outshine him with her own mischievous ways, and that did not sit well with him one little bit.

"How DARE you mock me! How DARE you try to manipulate me! Did I not warn you about addressing me in such a manner?!" Loki growled while grabbing her face in his hand again, forcing her to be still. "Even if we have not met in a previous life, you should already know better than to test a god's patience little girl, especially mine!"

Willow's eyes lit up at being scolded like a child; she could hardly wait to see what Loki was going to do next. "Oh dear…did I strike a nerve your grace?" She smirked, antagonizing him with her continual imitation of his accent. "Does this _mere mortal_ _woman _make you feel…challenged?" She punctuated this sarcastic sentence with a rough kiss to Loki's lips.

She attempted to make the kiss long and deep, boldly daring to pull on the Asgardian's hair as if they were reigns. His surprise at her sudden actions was quickly eclipsed by his fueled anger at being defied yet again and being handled in such an uncouth way.

Loki roughly pushed her off his lap, causing the girl to yelp as she fell onto the floor. Wasting no time, he then grabbed Willow by the bicep and dragged her over his lap, pinning her down with his hand.

"Oh Willow…you naughty, _naughty_ little quim…" He hissed these words as he secured the struggling girl over his knees, flipping up the hem of her nightgown and pulling down her red lacy panties, baring her before him. "I warned you my bratling…and now you will be punished."

Loki tried to ignore the smooth perfection of the her pert bottom, as he grabbed fistfuls of her hair, pulling on it so that her head arched at a sharp angle.

She gasped as she felt his lips brush against the side of her neck, her body breaking out in massive chills that hardened to the point of pain. "You WILL learn your place young one!" He whispered softly…slowly, making Willow quiver with anticipation. "My orders…**are. always. obeyed**!" She closed her eyes, her breathing heavy as Loki words flowed over her like a wave.

The demi-god lightly trailed his hand across her backside, giving it a couple of taps and squeezes, more than pleased with its soft skin yet firm build. He let her head fall back upon the bed, as he proceeded to tease her mercilessly.

Willow's breathing grew heavier as Loki's hand roamed over her flesh, never being able to recall a time when she had ever loved a massage so much. She knew he was trying to make her comfortable, relaxed, and unsuspecting, before he'd surprise her with the stark contrast of his touch. Still, she fell for it…the exquisite trap…this was foreplay hardly begun, and she was already so incredibly wet from the simple feel of Loki's hands and the rumblings of his voice.

Her body jumped as a startling _slap_ landed on her skin, resounding loudly in the air!

The young virgin knew what to expect, but considering that she had never been spanked in a way that combined both pain and pleasure before, the impact of Loki's strong hand still forced an audible gasp from her mouth.

"Ohhhhh…" Willow moaned, as the hand was brought down upon her rear end, over and over again.

"HUSH…" Loki commanded, smirking at her reaction as he continued to punish the lovely girl, relishing in the colors that spread across her wriggling cheeks as he continued to mark her.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

They weren't unbearable...there was definitely a sting to their blows, but ones that caused Willow to want even more. As the seconds stretched on, the girl found herself arching her back willingly...naturally...so that her backside was presented at a much higher angle, inviting the feeling of his harsh hands. Her friends were right...she was definitely a masochist.

"Mmm…yes…you like this, do you not little Midgardian? The feeling of my hand abusing your lovely backside, I can tell." Loki crooned between swats, pausing momentarily to rub and soothe the maiden's already heated orbs. His other hand secured Willow's hips more firmly against his stomach, making it more difficult for her to escape…as if she even wanted to.

Willow found the nuances of his actions to be just as pleasurable as the more obvious ones, causing the start of this new experience to be so…_beautiful_ for her.

"You've waited such a long time to know what this feels like…your craving for both pleasure and pain…and even with all your reasoning, you still cannot fathom why you want it so much."

The aroused girl nodded her head weakly, panting as the swats resumed. "Oooohhh yessss."

"HUSH!" The demi-god scolded while administering a particularly harsh swat to her backside, causing Willow to yelp and writhe on his lap.

"You are being punished my pet, you have not earned the right to enjoy my touch as of yet." He began to bring his hand down harder at the conclusion of this sentence, causing his willing victim to actually make louder whimpers and protests, this time from the legit pain.

Willow bit her lip as the smacks continued to fall harder and faster; the pain was becoming close to unbearable, and yet, there was still a part of her that enjoyed it. She remembered Loki's promise to punish her for her insolence earlier, so it shouldn't have come as a big surprise that he was doling the harsher part of it out before moving on to the pleasure she so desired.

"Oh oh oh Loki!" Willow cried out as the warmth began to morph into fire across her backside. She began to kick her legs pathetically as she tried to find any way to get rid of the merciless sting that was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"Now now, let's have none of that." Loki admonished with calm austerity, repositioning her so that she laid over one knee now, his other leg entrapping her flailing ones before resuming the spanking. "Had you not been such a defiant little thing my dear, this could have been a far more pleasurable first experience. Now stop fighting your master, and succumb to your chastisement."

Willow blushed at the belittling tone he used, while at the same time, growing even wetter in the midst of it all. _How in the hell can I be in so much pain right now, that I'm close to begging for him to stop, and yet at the same time, I'm so incredibly turned on that I want him to continue?!_

Loki chuckled quietly as her thoughts screamed in his head, confirming that this was indeed the best option to choose, before they reached the _main course _of the night.

"Now then, are you ready to behave like a good little girl?" He asked gently, stopping again to rub her red cheeks, causing the girl to let out a sigh of both relief and pent up pleasure.

"Are you going to succumb to me now darling, or do you insist on remaining stubborn?" Willow gasped as Loki's finger suddenly slid between her cheeks, brushing against her feminine folds that were peaking up at him in her bent over position.

_Oh sweet gods…_She thought in utter ecstasy while tightly clutching the bed sheets, as she had never felt something so delicious before. True, she may have touched herself in attempt to relieve sexual frustration in the past, but this was entirely different…this was new…no one had EVER touched her there before…no one had ever touched her, _period_!

_If a mere stroke of his fingers is causing me to feel like this, how in the 9 realms am I going to be able to withstand the stimulation of the actual sex?!_

Loki smiled, pleased at Willow's response as he continued to stroke her moist petals. "That's right my pet…" His strokes became more intense, until they decided to change tactic, and slowly dipped inside her wet opening, causing the inexperienced girl to moan musically. "Mmm darling…you have no idea how exquisite your moans are to my ears…so melodious. I shall have to make you sing for me at some point tonight."

Willow felt Loki begin to harden against her legs, the feeling of an erection unfamiliar, as he began to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of her tight opening, eliciting a mixture of intensified pants and groans from the writhing beauty.

"Oooohhh...so tight my pet." Loki purred while quickening his pace, and adding a third finger to pleasure her with. "Well...we shall remedy that in due time."

"Mmm ooohh…oh gods….oh sweet Jes-ah! Loki-ohhhh please!"

"That's right my little enchantress, feel my fingers slide in and out of you…you've never had anyone touch you like this before, have you? And you never. will. again! Mmmm, yesss."

Willow was having trouble staying still now, and arched her back from the pain of laying still as Loki continued to stroke and tease her lips. He began to alternate between thrusting his fingers deep inside of her and smacking her upturned ass.

_In. out. SMACK! In. out. SMACK! In. out. SMACK!_

She buried her face in the sheets as he continued the beautiful assault on her nether regions, spreading her legs a little but wider for him so that he had easier access. There were no words to describe the exquisite, new feeling…it was impossible.

"Mmmm oh yes…ohhh Loki."

Willow could feel it coming on already…her mind going fuzzy as her first _real_ orgasm began to build.

_Oh oh oh gods..I'm so close!_

She closed her eyes, her mouth opened in preparation for the feeling that was about to come, when suddenly—-it went away.

Loki withdrew his hands, smiling mischievously when Willow whipped her head around to stare at him with a mixture of horror, longing, and anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK LOKI?! WAS THAT IT?!" She cursed, unable to help herself as she was not used to the foreplay.

Loki's smile vanished and his eyes narrowed at her disrespectful tone; he smacked her ass a couple of times, sharply without warning, causing the poor girl to cry out as tears of both pain and frustration came rushing from her eyes.

"Speak to me like that again…I DARE you." He growled in Willow's ear as she sniffled pathetically.

"I-I couldn't help it! I'm not used to being teased like that Loki-" her breath hitched as she fought down a sob. "I-I'm…I'm sorry…"

Loki's stern resolve melted a little bit at her words, although he still wasn't going to allow her to get away with it. "I accept your apology little one. But even so, despite your virginal state, you still knew what to expect from tonight, as I am mostly responding to your body based off of what your mind is telling me; what it has desired all these years."

Willow suddenly felt embarrassed, and hid her face in her arms, hoping that she would be let up soon as she felt like she was disappointing the demi-god.

"No my dear, you are not disappointing me in the least." Came Loki's whisper as he caressed the girl's hair and back comfortingly; "I know this is a new experience for you, and I will teach your body how to open up to me, little flower. Do not be afraid; you will learn and I will be slow with you."

"…Th-Thank you…" Came the tremulous reply, as Willow felt herself relax from the reassuring words.

"However," Loki continued to say while settling his hand upon her bottom again, "you should know better than to speak to your king as you just did little Midgardian."

A howl pierced the air as a rapid downpour of swats suddenly rained upon Willow's delicate flesh.

Whatever feelings of pleasure had been lingering, was instantly replaced by the hot flash of pain that was covering her now.

_Just take it…take it Willow! You've wanted this for a longtime, and you're getting exactly what you desired! Loki will only stop if you use the safe word…be strong, trust him…you asked for this…YOU. ASKED!_

Upon hearing her thoughts, Loki decided to end the punishment after he had administered the 15nth one. He knew she could take more, but that she would be too stubborn to admit when she'd had enough.

Even if he was a fearless god, even if he was to be obeyed, even if he loved to subjugate his subjects, Loki could not expect this sweet creature to be able to take all of his might during their first meeting, especially since she was a virgin.

_Not for long…_He grinned slyly to himself while caressing the now glowing orbs in front of him. 

"Shhh, you're alright dear heart." He cooed while helping the crying girl sit up. Willow's face was flushed from the tears that had escaped during the session.

The pain had been wonderful…even when it got to a maximum level where she thought she would beg Loki to stop, it still made her feel as if she had been given a chance to detox…strangely enough.

"Willow closed her eyes as she tried to compose herself, leaning her head against his shoulder; her cheeks were flushed, her tear-filled gaze the result of a strange combination of pain, pleasure, frustration, and adrenaline rush. Loki continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, stroking his hand up and down her spine, trying to distract her mind from the lingering pain with the reminder of his touch and the pleasure that would follow.

Loki continued his petting, reacting to Willow's thoughts as he listened to them and to her body's reaction to his touches.

"You will be rewarded my pet, I assure you. I am not without mercy..."

His hand that had been stroking her back, stopped to slowly lift her nightgown. She let him take it off, leaving her completely exposed to him.

"So beautiful..." He hummed softly, pressing his lips against her cheek, before dragging them down to her chin, her neck, her collarbone.

Her head tilted back a bit as he continued to lavish her skin with the caress of his mouth.

He continued to kiss Willow, never stopping as he turned her body so that she was sitting in between his legs.

Her face turned red as she felt his hardness press against her lower back, sending tingling sensations up her back.

Loki's arms had wrapped around her naked frame now, and she gasped as his fingers lightly trailed themselves to her lovely breasts.

"Hmmm look at these lovely pearls..." He growled seductively in Willow's ear, his fingers lightly rubbing over her nipples, causing them to become taut and erect.

"Ohhh Loki..." She exclaimed in a breathless whisper, as the new sensation caused her to grip onto his legs as he continued to rub and pinch the white, pearly flesh. She bit her lip in an attempt to conceal the pleasured moans that wanted to escape her throat. It was difficult...she began to shift a little under his touch, unable to sit still while the tortuous session went on.

"Ohh I love to see you squirm at my touch, my pet...but spare yourself from the theatrics, as you will need your energy to deal with the other 'lessons' I have organized for you. The night is still young...and we have only. just. begun."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews so far! Concerning the accidental issue of the name blunder in the 3rd chapter (Cecile), I have fixed it. Sorry about that luvs, I originally wanted that to be Willow's name and then changed my mind about it later, but had to edit my story because it had that original name before I changed it. I guess I missed that one, oops. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it!**

**The song used in here is called "Surrender" by Amy Lee; one of the most beautiful, sexy, dark songs I've ever heard, and I personally consider it to be Loki's theme song. CHECK IT OUT! I made a music video with it in honor of Loki a few months ago, so here's the link in case you guys want to see it:**

** watch?v=42tbhv8Hy2M**

**WARNING: This chapter includes NSFW content/ finger-fucking/ first orgasm, etc.**

Chapter 4:

Willow lay limply against Loki's chest, her body too numb to move from the immense stimulation Loki's words brought to her body.

She focused on her breathing as Loki's hands continued to caress her breasts, pinching her nipples with a harshness that caused them to become so painfully taut, that she began to whimper at his touch; alas she made no move to stop him, forcing her body to remain relaxed for him.

"Good girl…" Loki purred in Willow's ear as she arched her back, her head leaning against his shoulder as her mouth opened in the form of a silent "O."

"Now my pet, I am going to open your legs. Stay still against me, do not fight me, but trust me…I want to pleasure you. Let me guide you."

She nodded obediently at his words, wondering how he intended to do that with her sitting in between his legs. Her silent question was answered when she felt Loki's hands slide beneath the pit of her knees, and gently began to spread them. He hooked his feet beneath her own, so that he could control her movements, making it easier for him to widen her limbs to his liking.

"There you are…ooh darling, already so wet and ready for me." He wrapped one arm around her waist, pressing her closer to him, while the other hand began to slowly trail down to her needy center.

"Mmmm Loki…" Willow moaned as Loki's hands teased a trail up her thighs, making the process exceedingly slow and torturous for her. "Please…please…"

The god chuckled quietly at her breathless plea, dipping his head to mark her neck with his lips. "Begging for me so soon pet? This is nothing compared to the plans I have for you on this night." He growled into her ear while latching his teeth into her skin, causing her to cry out.

As he continued to nibble and bite at her flesh, his teasing hand finally reached her throbbing sex. Loki began to rub and cup her, causing Willow's hand to reflexively grab onto his hand which was around her waist.

He seemed taken aback by her reaction at first, but allowed his hand to curl around hers in assurance, offering security as he proceeded to make her pant.

"Deep breaths darling, do not hold them in, that will make you extremely uncomfortable." He instructed Willow, as he began to notice that she was failing to exhale properly after inhaling.

"Y-yes sir." She gasped as his hand squeezed hers, and the other one began to increase in the rhythm of its caresses and prodding of her dripping wet center.

The immensely aroused girl shut her eyes, as her head laid against Loki's shoulder; all manners of melodic mewlings escaping her lips which consisted of glorious, musical timbres, so silky that they intrigued Loki, causing his erection to swell even more than before.

"Ah sweetling…" He cooed, "you really do make the most exquisite moans I have ever heard. Tell me, are you one who possesses the gift of serenading others with an angelic voice?" He asked before slowly inserting a finger inside of Willow's dripping cave.

"Oh g-gods!" She gasped, unused to such an intimate feeling as her body jerked in reaction. It was difficult to answer Loki's questions when she was being touched and teased in such a way, it was distracting.

"Answer me pet." Loki commanded gently as he began to gently thrust in and out of her.

"Yes! Yes my Lord, I-I do sing!" Willow answered with difficulty, her vocal decibals jumping around as she tried to find control.

Loki smiled with knowing glee at her reaction, more than pleased with her response. "Ahhh…I hold within my arms a little songbird do I? My little enchantress indeed…my own siren." He mused as the thrusts increased, causing Willow's voice to raise in wanting.

"Ohhhhh! Yeeesss my king-oooohhhh!" She moaned in ecstasy, her body struggling to stay still underneath the fingers which slid in and out of her sensitive, inexperienced sex.

"And you actually believed that you were undesirable?" He almost hissed at her in a disbelieving tone, inserting a second finger inside of her. "You must be truly naive my pet, if you are unaware of the power you hold over men. I know…for I have seen it…and their longing, lustful gazes for you would go unnoticed as you continued to glide past them, blissfully unaware and content in your own world. Well, that is because you belonged to me long before either of us were aware of it; your body would not allow itself to be touched by anyone else would it? Oh no my pet…my sweet, submissive little one, you belonged to me from the start. And NO ONE touches what belongs to me!"

Willow's eyes opened, gazing into Loki's emerald ones with wonder at his words; at her wide-eyed look, Loki could not deny the kiss he wanted to give her as he leaned down to press his pale lips upon her pouty ones. "Do you see what you do to me pet? Hmm? Your doe-like irises gazed upon mine for a mere few seconds, and I immediately became compelled to taste your lips." His voice seemed to take on a possessive tone as he spoke, and his grip on Willow tightened as he inserted a third finger inside of her.

"I…Loki-ohhhh!"

"NO one is to ever touch you like this little one…do you understand me? NO ONE! No man may kiss you, no man may come near you…you. are. _mine._ Willow Song, do you understand? MINE." He began to fiercely rub against his fingers against her clit as his words rolled over her like waves.

"This lovely flower here, it is _mine_!" He stopped momentarily to cup her dripping sex in his large palm, squeezing it gently, causing Willow to squeak and grind into his hand, her body unable to control itself.

"And do you know what I intend to do to this beautiful flower?" Loki spoke lowly in her ear, chuckling at her musical moans and gasps as he continued to tap it lightly with his hand. "I will _make _it open its blushing petals, so that I may explore the treasures which lie hidden and untouched within…I will _cause_ your sleeping bud to burst into bloom, for it has been untouched and unattended for far too long…oh yes my pet, you will see, you will feel!"

Loki's fingers again plunged inside of the salivating girl, who was propped weakly against his chest, and her body immediately reacted. She cried out, her hips moving back and forth against Loki's long appendages without delay.

Her mewls merely caused the Asgardian's rhythm to increase, making her wetter and wetter, preparing her for when he would take her at last.

"I will make this delicious nectar of yours, which lays so still and so calm inside of you, **flow**-!" his hand penetrated her harshly, punctuating the word, causing her to let out a sound that was between a scream and a hard grunt, "out of you so hard and so fast, like the ocean on a stormy afternoon! Like the lakes that become restless when the wind disturbs them; until it becomes a raging river inside of you, coursing through you like an endless flood-!"

"OH! OOOHHHH GODS LOKI!" Willow shrieked in the midst of his rant.

"That's right little one, let me hear my name upon those luscious lips…I will make you scream my name so loud tonight…the heavens will echo it a million times before I'm through with you. And only until you are a quivering mass of flesh that can speak nothing else BUT my name, only until then my pet, will. I. offer. your. release!"

Willow was yelping in sync with every little word Loki was hissing into her ear, her inhales becoming more intense and short as he punctuated his words with rougher thrusts inside of her walls.

The intensity…the pressure from both the building orgasm and the god's fingers was so overwhelming, that it caused Willow's voice to emit staccato moans, each becoming more labored and pleasured than the last. She almost couldn't handle it, as her body began to subconsciously lift itself in an attempt to escape the rapid thrusts.

"Be still!" Loki hissed sternly while pressing her body closer against him so that she could not move, momentarily taking his hand out of Willow and slapping it hard down upon her clit as a warning to obey him.

She cried out at this unexpected spank, and tried to force herself to relax against him, not sure she wanted him to swat her there again.

"Ooohhhmmmmm sorry m-my king…can't help it…" she whimpered out as he settled her firmly against him again, resuming his earlier actions.

"Shhh there's my good girl, it is alright…I know it's difficult. You're doing so well for you first time darling, so well. I am very pleased." He pacified in a soothing tone, bringing comfort and relief to the nervous girl as she made herself at ease in his arms again.

"Sing for me…" Loki commanded, growling into her ear as he continued in his ministrations.

"H-how?!" Willow gasped out incredulously, knowing that with everything that was being done to her, it would be near impossible to properly sing for Loki. How in the 9 realms could she use classical technique when he was touching her like that?! There was no way in hell she could properly use her diaphragm to take a relaxed breath when his arm was holding her close to him, when his fingers were sliding in and out of her, making her body weak and trembling uncontrollably against him. There was just no way!

Loki's chuckle interrupted her musings, reminding her that he could hear her thought process. "You funny little earthling…do not fear, I am aware that it is nigh impossible to properly sing in the position you are currently in, so allow me to enlighten you. I will have you sing a lovely aria for me another time; alas, we both know that your voice, even without the help of the classical training you have had, is pure gold all on its own…with a timbre so smooth it could almost be velvet, and a tone so pure that it bewitches all who hear it."

Willow felt her face turn red at the immense compliment he was giving her, on top of everything else he was doing to her at that moment, and stuttered out incoherent words, unsure of how to answer him.

"Hush! Do not talk my pet, sing for me now. Sing for your king! Sing a song of devotion to me. I care not what genre it may be, all I want to hear is your angelic voice uttering lyrics that are for MY ears only."

Willow's eyes widened as he spoke this, and for a moment, she felt herself smile amidst her pleasured state as she automatically knew what song would please his ears.

"Oh…I know just the one, my king." She breathed while closing her eyes against his touch, trying to make her mind focus enough during her ecstasy, so that she could at least sound beautiful when she sang for him.

He grinned broadly at her eager words, happy and pleased that she seemed to be enthusiastic to start for him.

"Then begin beautiful one."

Nodding her head obediently, Willow took let out a few more pleasured gasps, taking a couple of deep breaths in order to steady her heartbeat, and opened her lips to sing.

_"Is this real enough for you?_

_You were so confused; _

_now that you've decided to stay, _

_we'll remain together."_

Loki groaned against her hair as the liquid purity flowed through her lips, gooseflesh beginning to appear on his skin. "Oh pet…that voice…do not stop…" His lips began to kiss up her neck, lightly nipping at the skin, preparing to bite it with his teeth.

_"You can't abandon me! You belong to me!" _

"YES!" He hissed possessively at her words, already in love with the song as he began to suck at her flesh, causing the girl's breath to hitch before she could sing the chorus.

When she finally regained her composure, she continued to sing:

_"Breathe in and take my life in you; _

_no longer myself, only you!_

_There's no escaping me my love! _

_I surrender…"_

"Oh that is right…that is right my pet! Surrender to me you will!" Loki murmured in her hear as the pace of his thrusts increased, making Willow grunt in both pleasure and pain.

_"D-Darling there's no sense in-AH-running! _

_You know I wiiiiiilll find yoooou…" _

It was harder for Willow to sing these verses, as they pushed Loki to dig deeper inside of her.

Finding the mortal's sweet spot, he focused on applying all of the pressure there, which made the aroused girl's hips buck relentlessly into his hands.

"Oh Lokiiiii pleeeeease!"

"Continue…"

"_Everything is-Oooohhhh perfect noooow! _

_We' can live forever! _

_Y-you- _Ah oh! P-please m-my king!"

Another sharp smack filled the air, followed by a plea-filled yelp.

"Do not disobey me pet, no matter how hard it becomes. If you do, I will make this more painful than pleasurable for you, and we both already know how that went the last time." Loki threatened, never relenting in his pace as he slid his hand that was around Willow's waist, up to her face, turning and tilting it so that he could kiss her roughly, muffling her cries.

"Keep. singing!"

_"Y-yooooou can't abandon meeee!_

You belong to me-OHHHH!"

"Only to me! You belong only to me pet!"

"Y-yes Loki-OH GODS! Only to-to yoooou!"

"Sing darling!"

_"Breathe in and take my life in you!_

_No longer myself, only you!_

_There's no escaping me my loooove!_

_I s-surrendeeeer!" _

Willow was almost crying out the words now, as she was immensely frustrated both sexually and mentally from the stress and amount of focus it was taking for her to successfully serenade her king as he pleasured her.

Deciding to add a little of her own theatrics to the song, Willow began to slide her hands up as she sang the bridge:

_"Hands up! Sloooooowly! Give in…toooo!"_

Loki hummed in approval as he watched her hands raise into the air, loving her improvised gesture as he watched her with a mixture of awe and increasing affinity.

Willow paused her voice for a moment, as this part did in the song, before relenting once again and repeating the chorus.

_"Breathe in and take my life in you!_

_No longer myself, only yooou!_

_There's no escaping me my loooove!_

_I SURRENDER!" _

She all but wailed that verse out, as she was very close to climaxing, her back arching against Loki as her body begged for release.

"Do not stop darling, I want to hear your voice sing for me as I make you _truly_ cum for the first time in your life!" Loki's words nearly made Willow come undone at that very moment, but she resolved to hang on for as much as she could as she fished the song, repeating Loki's favorite lines over and over again in a submissive, loyal mantra.

_"I surrender…I surrende-hnnng! I surrender…I surrender—_AH-AH-AHHH LOKI! I'M S-SOOO CLOOOSE!"

"Almost my pet, almost." He teased, making her sob pleadingly as her body lifted itself from his lap, his whole hand delving into her wet core as it pounded relentlessly into her.

Unable to do anything else, Willow half sung, half gasped, half shrieked out the very last stanzas of the song that she could muster, as she fought to keep herself from releasing too soon.

_"You will surrender to me! _

_There's no escaping from me! _

_I know you want her to be! _

_You m-must-LOKIIIII PLEEEEASE!"_

_"Surrender to me…." _He finished the song for her. "Cum for me!"

His words were her undoing, and she screamed his name to high heaven, her voice almost sounding like the crystal ring of the final high note at the end of an aria, even though her particular song was more contemporary.

"Beautiful…" He hummed into her skin as he felt her walls clench around his hand, causing the liquid within her to release and flow around him.

The panting girl wilted against Loki's chest, her eyes widened as she came down from her climactic high. Never…never in her life, had she experienced something so intense…so delicious…never had she known how amazing the body could feel from just the right touch.

"Did you enjoy that little one?" Loki crooned while lightly stroking her sweating brow, applying angel kisses to her face, trailing them down to her neck.

"Y-yes…my lord, very…_very_ much." She whispered in a dazed fog, her mind still trying to grasp the fact that she had just experienced her first orgasm at the hands of her most desired fantasy; one whom she thought was fictional, but turned out to be as real as herself…a _god_ no less.

"Your voice is beautiful my dear, so angelic…I just might have to make you sing for me more often." He laid back against the bed, puling her with him and gently turning her around so that she was laying on her stomach on top of him.

"Would you like that pet? To sing only for your king and master? To be my personal songstress?" Loki's hands slid down to her backside, gently kneading and massaging the still red skin.

Willow rested her chin upon his chest, her face still heated and flushed from their previous actions; his hands caressing her behind made her blush even brighter, as the leftover sting reminded her of the spanking he had given her only a few moments ago. She hoped he would do it more often in the near future if he was intent on keeping her near him, as she was sure now that it was her ultimate fetish.

The distraction of her wandering thoughts made Loki frown slightly with impatience, and he brought his hand down roughly upon her ass, causing the girl to gasp slightly. "When I ask you a question little girl, I expect you to answer."

"Yes-yes sir…I would love to be your personal songstress." Willow mumbled, pouting slightly at the sting of the swat, although it still made her feel warm with delectation.

"Good girl, that's what I thought." Loki extolled while resuming his caressing of her plump skin. "And trust me pet, I enjoy having you over my lap, wriggling beneath my palm as much as you do. If you are obedient, I promise you, I will indulge in your fantasies concerning your lovely derrière. However," he paused while squeezing her cheeks in warning, "remember that I can also make it extremely uncomfortable for you should you choose to make things difficile for me. I can be a very doting and generous god when I want to be, and I would much rather lavish you with gifts than punishment, my lovely creature." He kissed her fondly at the end of his sentence, causing her to giggle despite herself.

"Well then…was that your way of inviting me into a Dom/Sub relationship my king? Because if it was, I definitely would love to. You seem to be the perfect balance of everything I've ever secretly desired, and even though we've only spent minutes together, I'm certain more than ever that this is what I want."

Loki beamed at her honesty, stroking her chocolate curls and cupping her face in his hands. "Oh my princess, already so willing. I am pleased to hear that you are excited to be mine; but I should remind you that I am not to be taken lightly. Take advantage of me, and you will find yourself out of my good graces and then some."

"Oh no my king…trust me, I am not one to purposely give anyone a reason to be upset or disappointed in me. I have always been a _people pleaser_, and while I will admit that I definitely have a dangerous curiosity streak, and at times a feisty temper, you will not have to worry about me trying to hurt you or displease you in anyway; I promise."

"I am glad to hear it…and I must admit pet, I am glad to know that you have a fiery streak inside of you. I will enjoy taming it when it gets out of hand."

Willow shuddered at his words, not knowing how to respond to the sexiness of his voice and words.

Loki grinned knowingly at her before sitting up again, wrapping her in his arms. "Alright darling, enough talking for now. There is more I have to show you tonight."

Willow bit her lip in anticipation as he laid her gently upon the bed, her body beginning to heat up again at the realization that the god of mischief was about to take her virginity.

"Spread your legs for me beautiful." He gingerly commanded.


End file.
